One Night
by hangmun
Summary: When Naruto goes on a surprise mission, he ends up spending one night with someone he never expected...  No Lemon, Barely Citrus, YAOI


The sun above us was so low in the sky, the bushes we had decimated cast long shadows on our feet. Had I known that this surprise mission would have put me here, I would have gone with no fight, but maybe my resistance to enter the lands I knew… he occupied had made this chance encounter possible.

When I saw him, I gasped. Even with the strange outfit, Sasuke was just as beautiful, just as breath taking as he was before. Even more so, with his bare chest visible to my wandering eyes. He was running at me, and I had tricked myself into thinking that it was in joy to see me again, completely forgetting the years I had spent training to be a talented shinobi. When he attacked me, it started this endless battle.

We must have been going on for hours, our bodies blurring into each others, our fists and other body parts moving with such great speeds. We were silent; not wanted to ruin the moment, at least I was; even though we were fighting, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by my joy at seeing Sasuke's face again. It had been years, and years, and I had missed him the whole time.

Finally, when the cotton candy sky had converted into a mass of glittering stars, we stopped. Panting, we laid down in the very field we had started in hours before. Part of me was still in shock at seeing him again. Another was pissed, and I noticed begrudgingly, the other wanted to feel his warm heat again. I stared over at his silent face, that shone in the starlight. His face was so angular, compared to my still soft face, baring no scars or obvious flaws. His eye lids were covering his dark orbs, his lashes moving gently on his cheeks as they rose and feel due to his labored breath.

And then, he opened his eyes and turned. I could feel him study my face, noticing how it had barely changed over time, my cheeks still marred, my hair just as before, and my eyes the same cerulean blue as they had been years prior. The only things different were my attire and my ever present smile not gracing my face, my mouth slightly open at his blatant staring.

"Naruto…" he began; He sighed and looked down. I could feel him grabbing at his words, trying to find something to say to me.

"Sasuke…" he looked up, right into my eyes. "Before you say anything, I won't try and make you come back." He gave me a look of confusion; "If you must stay, than fine; But I want you to know that we missed you. I missed you." I reached my hand out to touch his cheek, surprised at the softness of not only it but the midnight hair that brushed my hand.

"I-… I missed you too, Naruto." He shook out of my hold, only to encircle my waist in his hands, resting his face on my shoulder. I could feel him shake. I had a strong feeling I would never see him like this again, so I couldn't deny myself the urge to touch his body. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him know that it was okay, just for that moment; that we were happy and fine. When he lifted up his head he kissed me lightly, unsure if what he was doing was right. I timidly kissed him back, just like a shy young girl would.

Slowly, our innocent yearning kiss turned into a passionate embrace, our hands yet again reaching for any exposed flesh, except now tenderly caressing instead of landing savage attacks. When he found any sweet spots of mine, I moaned into his mouth, relishing in the feeling of the eroticism. When he broke our kiss, he spoke again.

"Are you sure you want this, Naruto…?" I too understood the meaning of his words; Would I be fine with this one night, this one time? We both knew that there was no way that it could happen again, and despite the crushing devastation at the knowledge, I nodded my head, accepting that even if it was one night, it was a night with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Night~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I realized he was still there, lying beside me, his hair splayed over his face. I felt the same tugging at my heart as it was when I saw his face again the day before. "One day, Sasuke, the world will be right again… Believe it…" I whispered into his ear, bitterly adding in my trademark phrase. He stirred in his sleep. "I love you, Naruto." He mumbled. "I love you too, Sasuke." I said, before walking away and continuing my mission.

SO. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FAN FICTION. DUH.

But. It was fun to write. I posted a long time ago but I didn't like the other story. Feel free to comment, favorite, and flame. B|

FIRST STORY IN A WHILE. DON'T SHOOT ME. Oh and sorry, no sexy times. Yet. If there's a squeal... ;D


End file.
